Les rapports de l'Ordre
by Chubaka de HPF
Summary: Ce sont les vacances d'Été entre la 4ème et la 5ème année à Poudlard. Harry Potter passe de mauvaises vacances particulièrement ennuyeuses. Pendant ce temps, et à son insu, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se relaient afin de garder un oeil sur lui, le but étant sa protection. Le surveillant rentre chaque soir au quartier général de l'organisation afin de faire son rapport.
1. Arthur Weasley

_**Arthur Weasley:**_

« Vous auriez vu! » s'exclama Arthur Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, « Les moldus font vraiment des choses étranges, mais ils sont tellement ingénieux! C'est stupéfiant! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore Arthur? C'est pas possible d'être aussi fan des moldus, n'oublies pas que tu es un sorcier! » répondit sa femme en déposant un énorme plat comportant une purée de pomme de terre sur la table de la cuisine.

« Haha, Arthur tu aimerais ma moto volante, crois-moi! » enchaîna Sirius de l'autre côté en se servant une grosse portion de purée.

« Non, Non, et NON! » tonna Molly, « Mon cher époux a déjà construit une voiture volante dont ces jeunes gens ( en désignant les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Ron ) se sont servis pour aller chercher Harry en deuxième année. Ils auraient pu avoir un accident et finir à Sainte Mangouste ou être vu par des moldus! »

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Ron ricanait dans son coin, il se souvenait plus de la petite balade en direction de Poudlard que de la recherche de son meilleur ami. De son côté, Hermione les regardait d'un air désapprobateur et Ginny avec une certaine envie.

Arthur ne commenta pas car il savait déjà comment allait réagir sa femme. Sirius non plus n'osa pas ouvrir sa bouche pour protester du caractère rabat-joie de la matriarche. Depuis quelques temps il n'était plus en position de protester quoique ce soit, il ne le pouvait pas alors que les membres de l'Ordre protégeaient son neveu et que lui n'en avait pas le droit.

A part la famille Weasley, Hermione et Sirius, il n'y avait aucun membre de l'Ordre présent ce soir-là. Bien qu'ils venaient souvent prendre le repas, ils étaient aussi occupés avec leur travail et ne pouvaient donc pas se libérer facilement. Cependant, le directeur de Poudlard qui était accessoirement le créateur et leader de l'Ordre du Phénix prenait les choses en main de manière spectaculaire. Et Harry avait donc une parfaite protection, à son insu.

« Ah Albus, tu arrives à temps » s'exclama Arthur.

Tous les jeunes gens arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs conversations pour écouter le rapport sur la journée d'Harry. Ils n'avaient aucunes vraies nouvelles de lui puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui envoyer de courriers qui en disent trop sur leur situation actuelle.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, Arthur, Molly et Sirius. Ah ça me fait plaisir de vous voir après cette journée. Je suis venu écouter ce que tu as à dire sur ta mission. » dit Albus Dumbledore en s'installant sur une chaise et en sortant un bonbon d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

« Oh, vous auriez vu, ils ont une machine qu'ils utilisent le matin! Ils mettent du pain dedans, ils règlent avec un bouton la durée, ça sent le brûlé et après le pain ressort grillé en sautant! C'est incroyable, les moldus sont ingénieux, intelligents, ils se débrouillent vraiment bien sans magie. » commença Mr. Weasley d'humeur joyeuse.

« Oui, oui Arthur je suis content que cette mission vous fasse autant plaisir et que vous n'ayez aucun mal à la faire, mais je voudrais des informations sur le sujet plutôt que sur les machines des moldus. Et celle que vous venez de nous décrire s'appelle un grille-pain, pas très recherché comme nom je vous l'avoue. » répondit Albus en regardant malicieusement son interlocuteur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Désolé Albus. Oui donc tout s'est bien passé. Harry ne craint rien, il ne se passe vraiment rien dans sa rue. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est entourée de moldus que les mangemorts n'osent pas bouger. Je suis d'ailleurs allé voir Mme. Figg qui m'a raconté que cette nuit, il n'y a pas eu un seul mouvement. Elle garde l'oeil pour vous Albus. » raconta Arthur Weasley au directeur de Poudlard. « Mais Harry a l'air de s'ennuyer terriblement sans personne pour lui parler. Vraiment! Il ère dans la rue, dans le parc,… Pauvre garçon.. »

Au moment où Molly allait s'apitoyer sur le sort du jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son fils, elle se rendit compte de la tournure des pensées de son mari et sut tout de suite qu'il voulait demander à Albus que ses enfants et Hermione communiquent plus avec Harry et lui donnent plus d'informations pour avoir des choses à croquer sous la dent.

« Arthur, n'y penses même pas! »

« Mais ma chérie, il faut bien que Harry s'occupe! »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Arthur. L'année dernière, il a vu un camarade de classe mourir sous ses yeux. C'est assez choquant en soit alors quand il n'a plus personne avec qui parler, ça donne quoi?! » commença à s'énerver Sirius.

« Bien dit » appuyèrent les jumeaux Weasley alors que Ginny, Hermione et Ron approuvaient de la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas votre avis à donner dans les décisions de l'Ordre. Ça vous dépasse complètement! » rugit Molly.

« Ce ne sont pas les décisions de l'Ordre, c'est le bien-être de notre ami! » répliqua Ron en se levant.

« Oooh, tu vas te rassoir jeune homme. Je n'apprécie pas ce ton! » tempéra sa mère rouge de rage.

Ronald se rassit alors que les autres baissaient la tête sauf Sirius dont les yeux virèrent à l'orage.

« Ils n'ont peut-être pas à donner leur avis, mais moi si. Je te rappelle que je suis encore un membre de l'Ordre, même si je n'ai pas le droit de bouger de cette fichue maison! Et pour le bien de mon neveu, je préfère que ses amis lui communiquent des informations. Même si elles sont minimes! » répliqua Black d'un ton furieux alors que les jeunes gens voyaient poindre l'espoir d'un échange de lettre.

« Je comprends. Je vous comprends tous les deux » commença Albus en tentant de calmer les deux caractères explosifs auxquels il devait faire face, « Mais Harry ne doit rien savoir, les hiboux peuvent être interceptés. On ne va pas mettre en danger la sécurité de l'Ordre pour que les vacances d'Harry se passent mieux. Et si les mangemortss ne réagissent pas, c'est que Voldemort ne le veut pas. Il doit encore faire profil bas pour ne pas que le Ministère se rende compte de son retour. » finit tranquillement le directeur.

En voyant les rebelles se calmer et reprendre de leurs couleurs naturelles, il précisa rapidement que le prochain membre de l'organisation à aller surveiller Harry durant sa journée serait Nymphadora Tonks. Un sourire de connivence s'installa alors sur les visages des jeunes adultes encore présents puisque la jeune auror était la plus influençable, et qu'ils pourraient en tirer quelque chose de plus concret.


	2. Nymphadora Tonks

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**_

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre dans le couloir puis « Immondices! Traîtres à leur sang! Sangs-de-Bourbe! Honte à mon sang et à ma famille! ». Nymphadora Tonks venait d'entrer au 12 Square Grimmauld et comme à son habitude, elle était tombée. Seulement, cette fois-ci, la jeune auror s'était prise les pieds dans la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle transportait.

Un CRAC sonore retentit, augmentant les cris de la vieille Walburga Black qui avait réveillé toute la maison.

« Tonks! »

« Hey les jeunes, salut! ça va? »

« Tonks, tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention… » dit Molly en guise de bonsoir en soupirant alors que Sirius courait vers la peinture de sa mère afin de fermer le rideau qui la couvrait habituellement. Les cris cessèrent aussitôt.

« Désolée Molly, mais cette cape est trop longue, elle traîne partout. Et puis l'entrée est encombrée avec ce porte-parapluie en pied de troll. » s'excusa Tonks, « Mais pressons, j'ai des nouvelles concernant Harry et je suis sacrément fatiguée. »

Comme si les amis de Harry avaient reçu un électrochoc, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine qui était un peu le lieu de rassemblement de l'Ordre. Ce qui était d'ailleurs logique puisque lorsque la personne qui était en charge de surveiller Harry revenait, il était souvent l'heure de manger. Sans oublier que le nettoyage de la Noble et très ancienne maison des Black était à peine amorcé. La cuisine était donc une des seules pièces de la maison où l'air était respirable.

Ce soir-là, il y avait un peu plus de monde que le jour d'avant. Dedalus Diggle, toujours avec son chapeau haut de forme, et Mondingus Fletcher étaient de la partie. Ils étaient comme à leur habitude, en grande conversation avec Sirius, qui était revenu entre temps. Le sujet avait l'air assez intéressant mais fut vite oublié lorsque Tonks entra dans la pièce avec le reste des habitants ( sauf Kreattur qui se cachait dans on ne sait quelle pièce ). Toute l'attention fut portée sur la nièce du maître des lieux. Mais personne n'osait commencer tant que le chef de l'Ordre ne serait pas présent.

« Oh, excusez-moi, vous m'attendiez. J'étais aux toilettes. » dit simplement Albus Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce d'un air tout à fait tranquille alors que tout le monde l'attendait, tendus.

« Il est complètement fou, je vous l'avais dit. » chuchota Ron en entendant l'excuse du directeur de Poudlard qui paraissait toujours autant décalé.

L'avis de Ron n'était cependant pas partagé puisque Hermione semblait désapprobatrice, les jumeaux Weasley complètement fascinés, Ginny et Dedalus indifférents, Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, trop énervé par sa situation de prisonnier par la faute de son ancien professeur. Et si on veut parler de Mondingus, disons qu'il avait tellement but que sa présence n'était ni nécessaire ni souhaitée.

« Donc Nymphadora, quelles sont les nouvelles? »

« Franchement? Rien, C'était assez décevant… Les jumeaux m'avaient parlés des super aventures du célèbre Harry Potter et là je meurs d'ennuie quand je le regarde. » répondit Tonks d'un air de profond désespoir.

Tous semblèrent déçus sauf Molly et Dumbledore qui étaient content que Harry ne craigne rien. Mais il s'agissait certainement des deux personnes les plus raisonnables dans cette pièce.

« Ah si! J'ai vu son gros cousin tout rose, il est vraiment idiot! Ses parents le gâtent à un point que je ne pensais même pas possible. C'est affolant! »

Fred et George se mirent à ricaner alors que le visage de leur père virait au rouge vif. Ils se rappelaient tous les trois, très bien, l'année dernière lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Harry pour l'emmener à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le résultat avait été un salon ravagé et un petit garçon gras et rose qui avait avalé une des expériences des jumeaux.

En voyant le changement de réaction, Molly eut un air soupçonneux alors que Sirius et Tonks leurs lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire « vous me raconterez plus tard ».

« Alors aucune autre nouvelle? » questionna Hermione déçue.

« Non, rien, désolée Hermione mais Harry ne fait rien de ses journées et les mangemorts ne sont pas assez courageux, ou assez fous ( rectifia-t-elle en voyant le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore ), pour s'aventurer dans une avenue de maisons moldues. »

« C'est nul » ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron avec l'approbation de Sirius et Ginny.

« Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien. D'un côté c'est mieux, Harry ne craint pas de se faire attaquer à tout instant. » répondit Nymphadora, puis en chuchotant en direction des jeunes gens « Je me baladais sous la forme d'une personne âgée avec une canne et tout, mais avec des cheveux roses fluo. Mais Harry ne me connaît pas, il n'aura rien remarqué. Je voulais juste lui donner un peu de peps. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

« La prochaine fois, tu pourra lui apporter des bonbons pour nous? On a fait de nouvelles expériences, ça pourra alléger son chagrin. » chuchota George tout excité.

« Je ne crois pas George, désolée. Molly me tuerai» répondit Dora.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends là? Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez? »

« Rien M'man, on voulait amadouer Tonks pour plus d'informations. »

« Bien, bien » coupa Dumbledore, « Si Harry ne court aucun danger, c'est parfait. Dedalus, ce sera vous demain en charge de veiller sur le jeune homme » continua le directeur cordialement.

« Oh, oh, c'est un honneur pour moi d'assurer la sécurité de Harry Potter » s'émerveilla Dedalus en retirant son chapeau haut de forme, « Peut-être qu'il va me reconnaître? Une fois je suis allé dans un super-marché lorsqu'il était encore un petit enfant, je lui ai serré la main » avoua Diggle d'un ton ému, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon aller, c'est l'heure de dormir » commença Molly avant de se faire couper par un CRAC sonore lorsque les jumeaux Weasley disparurent, « Ce n'est pas parce que vous savez transplaner qu'il faut le faire pour tout et n'importe quoi! » s'énerva la matriarche.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement pour éviter l'explosion de fureur qui allait peut-être suivre. Sirius se dirigea quant à lui vers une chambre à l'étage où Buck, l'hippogriffe, était enfermé.

« Son humeur est de plus en plus massacrante, un jour il va assassiner Kreattur ou lui dire de partir définitivement de la maison » dit Tonks ironiquement.

« Eh bien, il n'a pas intérêt à le faire car Kreattur connaît beaucoup trop d'informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix et s'il venait à partir, il pourrait entraîner notre chute à tous. » répondit Albus Dumbledore, prudent.


	3. Dedalus Diggle

**_Dedalus Diggle:_**

Des sanglots se firent entendre au pied de l'escalier du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un homme était recroquevillé, à moitié assis sur la première marche, il avait un chapeau haut de forme violet. Les sanglots étaient tellement forts qu'ils réveillèrent toute la maison. Des bruits de pas en direction de la première chambre du premier étage s'approchaient.

« Dedalus, déconnes pas, viens dans la cuisine au lieu de pleurer comme ça. Tu vas réveiller ma vieille mère. » l'apostropha Sirius Black.

« Oui, oui! Oh oui j'arrive » répondit le dénommé Dedalus en entrant dans la pièce à manger. Il s'installa à une chaise pendant que Sirius envoyait son patronus chercher Albus Dumbledore. Mais un évènement pas très surprenant arriva, Kreattur entra dans la cuisine.

« Han, le traître à son sang et horrible fils de ma pauvre maîtresse accueille des idiots. Oh si ma chère maîtresse voyait ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait à son pauvre Kreattur? » se lamenta le petit elfe de maison.

« Kreattur! Toujours en train de fouiner! Rends-toi utile et va chercher la famille Weasley ainsi que Hermione. » hurla Sirius avec un regard haineux.

« Le maître veut que j'aille chercher les traîtres à leur sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe. En plus d'être lui-même dépravé, il s'entoure de honte » murmura Kreattur en s'éloignant.

« Dépêches-toi! »

Les hurlements de Sirius étaient suffisant pour réveiller le reste de la Noble et très ancienne maison des Black, mais Kreattur ne pouvait qu'obéir à son maître car il était lié par une chose plus puissante qu'un contrat magique, c'était dans son sang et dans sa nature.

Cependant, les habitants n'attendirent pas de voir Kreattur se faufiler dans leur chambre et les insulter pour se lever. Au bout de 5 minutes à peine, les Weasley au complet et Hermione étaient dans la cuisine. Mais avant d'avoir le droit d'entendre le rapport, ils devaient tous attendre Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva rapidement en transplanant accompagné de Maugrey Fol Oeil.

« Salut » grogna Alastor.

« Bonsoir, bonsoir » dit Dumbledore de son habituel ton cordial, « Qu'avez-vous mon cher Dedalus? »

« Ah, Albus, si vous saviez, j'aime cette mission, tellement émouvante. J'ai pu passer une journée entière à regarder le petit quotidien de Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Vous-savez-qui. » répondit Diggle avec les yeux embués et un sourire rêveur affiché sur son visage.

Alors que Dumbledore avait les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Ron semblait vouloir se rendormir, les jumeaux faisaient mine de s'éclipser. Ginny, elle, était partie en voyant l'air étrange de Dedalus. Elle avait deviné que le rapport serait idiot et inutile, et la jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement le gnangnan.

« Il l'a vaincu _temporairement_ » rectifia Hermione désabusée. Devant les pleurs de Dedalus, elle s'était imaginé un quelconque problème avec Harry, mais là franchement, plus inutile tu meurs.

« Oui, il n'est pas parti, il est de retour. Plus puissant et avec plus d'influence qu'autrefois. Je dirais même qu'il revient plus intelligent et plus sournois, si c'est possible. Alors n'oubliez pas: VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. » dit Maugrey moitié grognant, moitié hurlant.

« Pfff, calme-toi Alastor. On sait bien que tu n'as pas aimé ta super expérience de l'année dernière mais t'en prends pas aux jeunes. Toi même ta vigilance a été relâchée, sinon ce mangemort ne t'aurait pas eu aussi facilement. » se moqua Sirius.

« Oh tais-toi, ton ancien copain là, Pettigrow, il était de la partie tu sais. Il a vraiment mal tourné. En parlant de Queudver, ça me rappelle que Kingsley arrive bien à noyer le poisson concernant ta recherche, et les détraqueurs sont passés à autre chose. » riposta Fol Oeil.

« Il ne faut pas hésiter à l'appeler par son nom: Voldemort. Ne tremblez pas, il ne va pas apparaître. La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même, comme j'aime si bien dire » s'amusa Albus.

« Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir du courage pour prononcer son nom, il faut tout simplement avoir de la logique et de la raison. » approuva Hermione satisfaite.

« En attendant, tu ne prononces toujours pas son nom toi » ricana Ron.

« Bon ça suffit les paroles en l'air et les conversations sans intérêt! Comment va Harry? » commença à s'énerver Molly.

« Oui, oui. Comme d'habitude, rien de nouveau. Le jeune Potter s'ennuie à mourir, je crois même qu'il est au régime. J'ai regardé ses repas, il mange trois carottes dans la journée et un pamplemousse pour le matin et … » commença Dedalus.

« Stop, stop, stop! Harry ne mange rien? Merlin, il faut que je lui envoie de la purée de pomme de terre, des pâtés ou des chocogrenouilles. Pauvre Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il est tout maigrichon. » se lamenta Molly.

« Non, ma chère. Il ne faut pas entrer en contact avec lui. Nous irons le chercher quand le temps sera venu. » dit aimablement Dumbledore, « Bon, vu qu'il n'y a rien à signaler sur Harry, je vais repartir. Alastor, comme prévu, c'est vous qui vous chargerez de la santé de notre jeune protégé. »

« Ouais, ok. Dedalus donne moi ma cape d'invisibilité » grogna Maugrey en réponse. Diggle, encore ému, lui rendit la cape.

Finalement, Alastor partit pour commencer sa patrouille le lendemain, Mme Figg veillant le soir et la nuit. Les jumeaux, eux, partirent au lit avec un CRAC sonore, Hermione commença à monter les escaliers. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps et Ron resta à la cuisine à boire un verre de jus de citrouille.


	4. Alastor Maugrey

_**Alastor Maugrey:**_

« Vigilance constante, vigilance constante » ne cessait de grogner Maugrey depuis 10 minutes. Il était assis à une chaise de la cuisine et était arrivé pile poil pour le repas du soir.

Il y avait la petite famille Weasley, mais comme d'habitude Arthur n'était pas présent car encore au Ministère. Hermione, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore et Kingsley étaient aussi dans la pièce.

Molly continuait de ramener des plats : saucisses, pommes de terre, jus de citrouille, bierraubeurre, tarte à la mélasse, pudding et haricots verts. Alors que les jeunes gens avaient l'impression que Poudlard était venu à eux, les adultes avaient l'impression d'être de nouveau des adolescents à l'école de sorcellerie.

« Arrêtes de grogner Alastor, bientôt tu ne pourra plus parler comme un humain normal » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

« Vigilance Constante! C'est ma règle d'or! » répliqua Maugrey dont l'oeil bleu électrique ne cessait de tourner dans son orbite comme s'il avait une volonté propre.

« Ça, on avait compris » rigola Fred en se servant une portion de saucisse en évitant soigneusement les haricots verts.

« Oui, vous nous l'avez assez appris l'année dernière » ajouta George d'un ton pompeux.

« Euh, je vous rappelle que ce n'était pas lui qu'on avait comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'année dernière » rectifia Hermione, toujours prête à détromper les jumeaux.

« Ah oui, c'était Barty Croupton Junior. Mais il connaissait tellement bien la leçon sur la vigilance constante que j'ai la légère impression que Fol Oeil lui a fait un lavage de cerveau » pouffa Ron accompagné de Ginny et Sirius.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer. C'est une importante leçon, surtout quand on devient auror. Maugrey a parfaitement raison d'insister sur ce point. » interrompit Kingsley, « Notre époque est aussi dangereuse que lors de la première guerre et je pense que la situation va empirer. D'ailleurs, les mangemorts s'approchent de plus en plus de l'arme que nous devons protéger et … »

« Kingsley! » coupa aussitôt Fol Oeil sèchement alors que tous les jeunes présents à table avaient levé la tête de leur assiette et regardaient avidement celui qui avait failli lâcher le morceau.

En effet, grâce aux oreilles à rallonge inventées récemment par les jumeaux Weasley, ils avaient réussi à capter quelques informations lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Ils savaient qu'ils cachaient et protégeaient quelque chose, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi.

« Hum, oui mon cher Kingsley, il serait préférable de garder le secret sur les activités de l'Ordre. Ces jeunes gens ne font pas partie officiellement de la résistance contre Voldemort. On ne peut donc pas se permettre d'attirer le danger sur eux » argumenta Dumbledore.

« Bah depuis notre première année, avec Hermione et Harry, le danger nous suit. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… » répliqua Ron.

« Eh bien Mr. Weasley, je dirais que vous avez raison sur une chose mais tord sur l'autre » s'amusa le directeur de l'école. « Certes vous devez faire face à des dangers depuis votre première année. Mais il ne vient pas à vous, c'est vous qui allez vers lui. La pierre philosophale était très bien protégée et Voldemort n'aurait pas pu la prendre à cause du miroir du Rised. Pour votre deuxième année, l'école aurait été fermée et en troisième année Sirius ne vous aurez pas tué » contredit Dumbledore une lueur de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Mouais, c'est sûr » bougonna Ron.

« Jeune homme tu vas parler différemment à ton directeur! Ce n'est pas parce que tu en es plus proche que beaucoup d'élèves qu'il faut être insolent! » gronda Molly.

« Ce n'est pas grave ma chère ».

« T'inquiètes Ronald, je ne t'aurais pas tué » dit ironiquement Sirius.

« Et sinon, comment va Harry? » coupa Ginny, pressée d'en finir.

« Ouais, bah Potter ne fais rien, une vraie larve. Si il veut devenir auror, il est sur la mauvaise pente. Ses journées sont d'un ennui, il pourrait faire de l'exercice, étudier pour prendre de l'avance » énervé, Maugrey ne faisait que grogner et gronder. « Vous savez quoi? Il est la cible numéro 1 de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, mais ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne se boucle pas dans sa chambre ni rien. »

« Harry ressemble vraiment à James hein? J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière quand je lui parle. » dit Sirius d'un air rêveur.

« Oui, il ressemble à James. Un parfait petit crétin. Il croit quoi? Que Vous-savez-qui le cherche pour lui faire des guilis? » tonna Fol Oeil.

« Avada Guili ! » dirent Goerge et Fred en faisant des gestes avec une fourchette. Sirius, toujours prompt à la rigolade, éclata de rire. Cependant, les autres ne trouvaient pas cette plaisanterie très drôle car ça montrait bien qu'Harry prenait trop les choses à la légère.

« Je comprends mieux ce que tu disais Alastor par rapport à la vigilance constante. Il est en danger constamment puisqu'il ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il fait preuve d'une idiotie surprenante. » murmura Kingsley d'une voix grave et suave qui atténua tous les soucis des autres.

« Oh, non. Si Hermione n'était pas toujours avec nous, croyez-moi, Harry serait vraiment dans le pétrin. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'on pourrait le croire. » dit Ron d'une voix où une certaine jalousie perçait.

Depuis l'année dernière, Ron éprouvait une jalousie de plus en plus grande envers Harry qui était toujours au centre de l'attention et qui avait tous ce qu'il voulait. Le rouquin cherchait donc à le rabaisser, à le remettre à sa place à chaque occasion. Hermione avait ressentit sa jalousie depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et elle essayait de calmer Ron qui semblait de plus en plus irascible. Sa crise d'adolescence allait être difficile à gérer.

« Ouais, bah comptez pas sur moi pour revenir faire une patrouille autour de sa petite personne. J'ai perdu une journée à rien faire. J'aurais préférer chercher des mangemorts et les coincer. » Fol Oeil semblait véritablement de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous ne pensez pas que si Harry est aussi laxiste c'est qu'il a deviné la présence des membres de l'Ordre autour de lui? » demanda Ginny, inquiète.

Cette petite question éveilla les soupçons de toute la table. Les personnes présentes étaient troublées par la question pertinente de la plus jeune des Weasley. Mais Hermione les apaisa en leur déclarant que si Harry était au courant, ils auraient certainement reçu une beuglante.

« Je suis content de savoir que Harry va bien. Je m'excuse mais je dois rentrer. Demain, ce sera Remus qui se chargera de surveiller la journée de notre chère ami. Alastor, j'aimerais vous entretenir d'une affaire. Transplanez avec moi devant Poudlard. Bien le bonsoir, mes chers. Passez une bonne nuit. » finit aimablement Dumbledore alors que la plupart des personnes commençaient à débarrasser la cuisine.


	5. Remus Lupin

_**Remus Lupin:**_

« Vous savez bien que les loups-garous sont de nature agressive. Ils ne m'écoutent pas réellement. Ils vous connaissent Albus, ils savent que s'ils nous aident dans cette guerre, vous ne leur permettrez pas de se nourrir correctement. » se justifia Remus.

« Je sais et c'est normal que je ne leur permette pas. Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à les persuader? Utilisez une autre tactique. »

« Je fais ce que je peux mais je suis seul et ils me connaissent comme étant un loup-garou qui essaie depuis toujours de rester dans la communauté sorcière. C'est très mal vu pour notre espèce » finit Remus mal à l'aise. « Puis il faut bien dire qu'à côté il y a Greyback. Il est sans pitié et leur propose aussi bien des enfants que des adultes et des vieillards pour pimenter leurs soirées. »

« Je vois, si vous me dites que vous faites de votre mieux je vous crois. Peut-être que vous devriez laisser tomber cette mission et vous concentrer sur la protection de la prophétie. » répondit Dumbledore conciliant.

« Non, non. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'entendent réellement, qu'ils comprennent. Je peux leur faire tourner le dos à Fenrir. » mais Remus lui-même ne croyait pas ses paroles, il voulait seulement ne pas décevoir son ancien directeur.

La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit et laissa passer une tignasse rousse, Molly Weasley venait d'entrer. Elle leur dit que les enfants ne tarderaient pas à arriver, que la conversation devait donc s'orienter vers la journée de Harry, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Pendant tout ce temps, Sirius, qui était assis dans un coin de la cuisine, n'avait pas dit un mot et ne regardait personne. Il se contentait de boire un verre de Whisky Pur-feu et de bouder. Il était encore dans une de ses crises de solitude. La présence inhabituelle de Severus Snape à la table ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Finalement, les jeunes arrivèrent dans la cuisine afin de manger un bon repas mais s'arrêtèrent tous d'un coup en voyant la forme d'une chauve souris avec des cheveux gras.

« Il est membre de l'Ordre lui?! » firent les jumeaux Weasley en même temps, tout choqués.

« C'est pas sérieux? Il veut la peau de Harry! » ajouta Ron éberlué.

« Non mais vous avez vu sa tête? Il est un mangemort c'est clair! » continua Ginny alors qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas et que, chose surprenante, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir et sortir une phrase cohérente.

« Visiblement les capacités de réflexion de la famille Weasley ne sont pas supérieures à celles d'un strangulot. » ironisa Snape, « Oui je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et je combats le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me suis lancé dans cette tâche bien qu'il semble que les membres de cette organisation n'arrivent pas à accomplir une mission correctement. » finit-il avec un regard en direction de Remus qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas te calmer Servilus. Te crois pas meilleur que les autres uniquement parce que Dumbledore te fais confiance. Moi je sais que tu n'es pas digne d'être dans l'Ordre, tu dis que tu accomplis des missions mais personne ne sait de quoi il en retourne. » se réveilla soudainement Sirius.

« Oh oui, venant d'une personne qui reste cloîtré chez sa mère alors que les autres prennent des risques, je ne peux que m'incliner. Incapable de servir l'Ordre aussi bien pendant la première que lors de la deuxième guerre » susurra Severus Snape.

Sirius se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, les jeunes perdirent leur voix et restèrent à attendre la suite des évènements, Molly avait éloigné son plat pour ne pas qu'il soit cassé, Remus s'était aussi levé pour essayer d'apaiser la situation. Mais malgré son caractère doux et sa sensibilité, il ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui calma les deux anciens ennemis qui continuaient de se toiser avec un regard empli de haine et la baguette dans la main. C'est ce soir-là que le groupe de jeunes adolescents compris pourquoi Voldemort redoutait Dumbledore. Ce dernier pouvait être extrêmement impressionnant. Après avoir ramené le calme et la tranquillité dans la pièce, Albus demanda des nouvelles de son protégé.

« Eh bien, mon rapport va étrangement ressembler aux précédents » s'excusa Remus avec un sourire en coin, « Harry ne fait rien de particulier, il rôde dans sa petite rue. Mme. Figg fait son possible pour l'attirer chez elle, mais sa couverture de vieille femme détestable ne l'aide pas, et Harry ne peut donc pas prendre de bon temps. »

« On se plaint de rester ici, mais je crois que Harry court au suicide là » remarqua Ginny.

« Oh c'est sûr, le Grand Harry Potter, le célèbre Potter ne peut pas vivre quelques mois sans que ses groupies ne viennent le voir, sans que toute l'attention soit sur lui. Comme son père je vous dis, sans intérêt » dit d'une voix haineuse le professeur de potions.

« Severus, s'il-vous-plaît » fit Dumbledore en soupirant. Il avait parfois l'impression que les membres de son organisation n'avaient pas évolué depuis l'époque où ils étaient à l'école.

« Je ne resterais pas un instant dans la même pièce que Servilus! Tu passes ton temps à dire que James était un m'as-tu-vu idiot, mais lui il a combattu Voldemort, il était courageux! » rugit Sirius dont les muscles de ses mains étaient contractés par la colère.

« Je ne dirais pas courageux mais juste idiot. Il y a une différence entre les deux Black. Tu vantes les actes de ton ami mais regardes où ça l'a mené » répondit Snape avec un sourire narquois, « dans la tombe » finit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Severus, vous m'avez aidé en préparant des potions tue-loup mais je ne vous permet pas de marcher sur la mémoire de James! » interrompit Remus en colère mais toujours cordial.

« Cela suffit! ». Au son de la voix du directeur, toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent. Sirius partit finalement de la pièce d'un pas rageur, Snape déclara d'un ton traînant qu'il en avait assez d'être en présence d'incompétents puis partit aussi en transplanant devant la porte d'entrée sans oublier de réveiller Walburga Black qui se mit à vociférer des insultes en tout genre.

« J'aurais jamais cru que Snape se mettrait au service de Dumbledore » dit Ron d'un air de dégout en regardant la porte.

« Servilus! Pouah le surnom! » ricanèrent Fred et George.

« Bien, je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles. Albus, vous vouliez que je m'occupe encore de la surveillance de Harry demain, mais je ne pourrais pas. La pleine lune est trop proche, je suis fatigué. Je ne veux pas être un mauvais surveillant qui ne pourrait pas protéger Harry si besoin » enchaîna Remus préoccupé.

« Je vous comprends Remus. Je vais charger Mondingus de le faire alors » répondit Dumbledore conciliant.

« Merci »

« Non, Mondingus ne va pas faire attention à Harry, si il y a une vente avantageuse pour lui, il ira sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque relève! » intervint Molly.

« J'ai confiance en Mondingus Molly. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je lui préciserais certaines choses mais il va s'en tirer. Et de toute manière, aucun autre membre de l'Ordre n'est disponible. » argumenta le directeur.

Molly accepta la décision d'Albus qui s'était rarement trompé mais avec réticence. Elle connaissait bien Mondingus et son amour pour l'alcool et les ventes hors la loi. La matriarche avait peur pour la journée de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.


	6. Mondingus Fletcher

**_Mondingus Fletcher:_**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est barbante la vieille Figg! Il est pas mort à ce que je sache, ça aurait pu être mon cas si je n'étais pas arrivé à tant pour prendre les chaudrons volés à ce vieux fou. Potter connaît le sortilège du patronus depuis sa troisième année, on va pas en faire un plat! Aller expliquer ça à Dumbledore, il va me sauter à la gorge!

Mondingus essayait toujours de se déculpabiliser quand il arriva devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il entra doucement et se glissa incognito dans la cuisine où il espérait entendre la voix d'Albus mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse bousculer par un petit être avec des oreilles en chauve souris et des poils qui en sortaient.

« Le sale voleur est entré dans la demeure de ma maîtresse. Son horrible fils indigne apporte des dépravés dans la Noble et très Ancienne maison des Black. Que dirait ma chère maîtresse à son pauvre Kreattur si elle voyait le sol souillé par des ivrognes? » murmurait l'elfe de maison en traversant la pièce et en découvrant la présence de Mondingus dans la cuisine.

« Eh, Ding! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu arrives tôt » l'apostropha Sirius qui était en train de manger un des gâteaux que Molly avait fait.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry? » demanda cette dernière qui était à la fois inquiète et suspicieuse.

« Euh, je voulais parler à Dumbledore, il n'est pas là? C'est Arabella qui m'envoie, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire » contourna Mondingus qui ne comprenait pas la moitié des paroles des habitants tellement il avait bu.

« Merlin! Harry va bien? J'envoie un patronus à Dumbledore maintenant! » répondit Molly en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Une forme argentée sortie de sa baguette qu'elle continuait de remuer. « Je te préviens Mondingus Fletcher, si il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry, tu vas le regretter! » finit la matriarche d'une voix si effrayante et menaçante que l'ivrogne alla se cacher derrière le siège de Sirius qui rigolait.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle Sirius! » rugit Molly.

« Je ne pense pas que Harry soit en véritable danger, jusqu'à présent il s'en est toujours sorti. Hein Ding? » demanda le parrain du jeune homme en se tournant vers l'individu qui se cachait derrière lui.

« Euh, bah, hum. Des détraqueurs sont venus lui rendre une petite visite » répondit-il gêné.

« Comment ça? Comment cela se fait-il? »

Tous sursautèrent en voyant la forme du plus puissant sorcier au monde se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Son aura était si fascinante que tous firent un pas en arrière sauf Sirius qui était scotché dans son siège. Les jeunes habitants arrivèrent en courant et se stoppèrent en voyant le directeur si en colère.

« Racontez-moi tout immédiatement Mondingus! » tonna Dumbledore.

Toutes les personnes présentes, à la fois en colère et stressées, s'assirent à une chaise et attendirent les explications de Fletcher. Alors que les adultes étaient passablement irrités, les jeunes étaient plutôt excités car cela voulait dire que Harry ne tarderait sûrement pas à les rejoindre.

« Euh bah je surveillais Potter mais il ne se passait rien. Il n'y avait aucun danger, sa rue était paisible. Lui-même était étalé chez lui, sous la fenêtre de la cuisine de ses moldus d'oncle et tante. Le ciel était beau et tout. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et depuis le début de ses vacances, chaque surveillant dit bien qu'il ne se passe rien. Même Maugrey en avait marre. » essayait de se justifier Mondingus.

« Ne rejettes pas la faute sur lui! » répliqua Dumbledore fou de rage.

« Ouais, donc, bon. Il allait bien et un hibou est venu me voir pour me porter un message. Mon fournisseur avait des chaudrons à me donner. Je vous jure que je ne pouvais pas passer sur une occasion pareille. C'était vraiment important » suppliait l'ivrogne.

« Ding… » soupira Sirius.

« Donc je suis allé chercher les chaudrons après m'être assuré que Potter était en sécurité. Et quand je suis revenu, cette folle de vieille Figg est arrivée à moitié dingue et elle m'a tapé dessus » dit-il d'un air qui voulait se faire plaindre. Sauf que les regards calculateurs et froids qu'il reçu en échange ne l'encouragea pas à continuer sa petite comédie.

« Quand je reviens, elle me dit qu'il y a deux détraqueurs qui ont attaqué le garçon et son cousin, le gros type tout rose. Moi je dis qu'on peut pas trop la croire, c'est une cracmol après tout, elle peut pas les voir les détraqueurs non? » continua-t-il en essayant de se rattraper.

« Bien sûr que non, les cracmols sont dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, mais comme les moldus, ils peuvent ressentir les effets des créatures magiques. En plus, étant née dans une famille de sorciers, elle doit forcément connaître les symptômes d'une attaque des surveillants d'Azkaban. » répondit vivement Hermione qui, comme d'habitude, voulait montrer son savoir.

« Miss. Granger, si vous pouviez laisser parler Mondingus je vous serez reconnaissable » coupa le directeur de l'école d'un ton poli mais sec ce qui eut le résultat de faire rougir la jeune fille qui n'osa plus parler tout comme ses camarades.

« Bah c'est fini. Arabella m'a dit de venir vous chercher et de vous en parler. Mais j'ai vu sa tête et il allait bien, pas son cousin » commença à rigoler Fletcher.

« Il a utilisé son patronus je suppose. Dans ce cas, il va recevoir une lettre du Ministère, ils voudront lui interdire la magie » enchaîna Dumbledore sans accorder d'importance aux autres.

« C'est impossible, il devait protéger un moldu contre des détraqueurs. En cas de danger imminent, la magie est autorisée. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Oui, mais le Ministère discrédite quiconque déclare que Voldemort est de retour. Ils vont saisir cette chance. Bien, je vous laisse. Je vais contacter des membres de l'Ordre compétents pour aller chercher Harry cette nuit. » continua le directeur en regardant Mondingus sans une once de malice, mais plein de colère et de dégout. Fletcher ne put que se ratatiner.

« Harry va venir ce soir? » firent les jumeaux Weasley tout contents.

Personne ne leur prêta attention et ils ne firent donc pas les malins voyant que la situation était grave. Dumbledore quitta la maison d'un pas rapide et raide. Personne n'avait faim, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour le jeune Potter et sa situation dans le monde magique qui dépendrait de sa convocation au Ministère. Aucun des individus présents ne parla pendant de longues minutes, la seule chose qui les força à parler fut l'estomac de Mondingus qui se mit à gargouiller.

« Ne t'avises pas de dire que tu as faim et que tu veux manger! Tu ne mérites que de te souler jusque la fin de tes jours Mondingus! Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Kreattur, tu n'es qu'un ivrogne idiot et irresponsable. Tu nous fais honte. Aussi bien à nous qu'à Dumbledore qui avait confiance en toi! » tonna Molly.

Après cet éclat de colère, les enfants Weasley comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dans le coin et filèrent en direction des chambres à l'étage en entraînant Hermione. Une fois en haut, ils commencèrent à spéculer sur les chances de Harry de pouvoir continuer à utiliser la magie tandis que Hermione fonçait vers la bibliothèque des Black en emportant ses propres livres pour faire des recherches sur des situations similaires.

Mondingus Fletcher décida de faire profil bas et sortit de la maison dans le but de chercher un coin tranquille où manger et pouvoir estimer les chaudrons volés qu'on lui avait fournit.


End file.
